the_werewolf_journalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Story 1
the old ones go to a cavern where there is a party of humans there. They immediately turn into wolves and go on a rampage slaughtering everyone in sight. The hacketts get there later but realize they are too late Tom then uses his super smell and tries to track down the old ones. Tom-I think I caught the scent. I'll follow it but I don't want to go in without backup. I want to bring along blossom, leona, and samhain. The rest of you clean this place up and make it look like the old ones never came here. Tom and the others pack up on weapons to bring in wagons and backups with them. Tom and the others go through the woods. Immediately they feel a sense of evil lurking over them. Immediately a force jumps over the trees and onto samhain and blossom. Samhain fights back. His wendigo teeth pierce right through the heart and chest of blake, the watchdog of the old ones. Blake too weak to fight back says the others are coming and they need to be afraid. Tom then takes a stick and beats blake in the face with it. They take blake back to their headquarters. Tom-I want to know where the old ones are, what their game plan is and what are their weaknesses. Blake spits blood into Tom's face. Tom-You wanna play like that? I'm sending over Leon. Leon then looks at blake intensly. Blake-Laughs, what this guy? Im not scared of you....ive fought much more intimidating people and creatures. I've fought people considered to be gods. Leon-I am a god..... Leon then shoots a long spikey tentacle into Blake's head. Blake looks frightened legitametly. Leon is revealed to be a knowledge feeder, a very rare creature who can suck out the knowledge out of any creature. Blake yells in pain, excruicating pain and tries to get up but cannot. Tom-Stop.....tell me what you've got. Leon-I got nothing.....he seems to have a spell protecting him from entering his mind. Tom-Then we're just going to have to beat it out of him... Many hours later and a bloody beatened blake who can barely stay awake coughs and spits blood all over the floor. Blake-My people are coming....and when they come they will tear you apart limb from limb. Tom-Im giving u one last chance.... Blake-Or what? Tom-Or I'm going to unleash a fate worse than death itself. Blake-Smiles.....yeah like what is about to happen....NOW! Immediately a bunch of army men come in through the roof and windows and shoot everyone in sight. Tom yells at them to get down. He begins taking his gun and shooting as many men as possible. The other men untie Blake and Blake jumps out a window. Tom turns into a werewolf and rips apart the men. Samhain then attacks as well as leona and blossom. Blake takes a bomb from the army pack and throws it in the headquarters. Tom-GET DOWN! The headquarters explodes. Blake runs off. Blake runs back to his headquarters. Blake-I'm back sir. Phillip-Did everything go to plan? Blake-I told them nothing....just like u wanted. But I did get a look on everything inside before I destroyed the place and them inside. Phillip-It cost a fortune to hire those mercenaries to do what they did. I dont want their deaths to be for nothing. Blake-Sir, I know what Leon is. I know what species he is. Phillip-You made sure not to kill him? Blake-While the others were distracted, I kidnapped him. He is in the trunk. Phillip-Good......now kill this vessel. Its time for myself and the others to wake up. Blake-Are you sure sir? This could be a great shield to keep your identity a secret. Phillip-I've made my mind up....do it Blake then takes his claws and pierces the vessels neck, the body falls down. Blake then goes down into the basement and cuts open the nests with his claws. Blake-Wake up my friends.....its time..... The old ones rise from their nests and lastly Phillip the leader gets up. With a silver wolf mask over his face, the 7 foot tall leader walks up to Blake. Phillip-Get Leon....it's game time... end of story 1